You
addresses You.]]You is the viewer of YouTube Poop, the best friend of I, the hero of YouTube Poop World, and the main protagonist of YouTube Poop. You, during Hotel Mario, helps Mario and Luigi at the insistence of the latter. Nobody is sure who You really is, but Mario apparently does as he trusts You enough to allow You to read the Enclosed Instruction Book. You has also been referred to as "the best player ever", whatever that means. You will be a major part in the upcoming Blue's Clues series, "Blue's Clues & You". Information About You As noted above, You's very existence is a mystery even to the highest intellectuals of YouTube Poop Wiki who still remain baffled by it. Take anything below with a grain of salt. You is generally believed to be a preteen to whom You's parents unwisely granted access to the internet. Any time that isn't spent at school or sleeping is wasted on video games and the iPhone. You's social life is believed to consist mostly of people on the internet who You regularly discusses various topics with. It is unknown if You has a girlfriend/boyfriend, but it is unlikely. According to Wumbo University, You may have mental retardation. It's either that or You is just very stupid. It's most likely to be both. You On This Wiki From what we have gathered, You can be found on this very wiki. You can be seen vandalizing pages, creating pointless/unhelpful categories, shitposting in the comments section, and complaining about an article's content. If You happens to be reading this, we can only ask You to GTFO of here before we whoop his sorry ass. Enemies * Gru - Trying to track down the The Enclosed Instruction Book to read the Long Term Memory Retrival chapter and kill You via SUPERBLIMP. If it wasn't for the book, Gru wouldn't be public enemy no.1. But he is. * Princess Peach * SANESS * Zalgo * Caillou * Arthur Read * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Uncle Grandpa * Sally Acorn * Breadwinners * Fnaflover2008 - He roasted You and called You a bitch. * Dlabs - You never bought anything from any Dlabs, and all of them worldwide are currently sending Steelems to kill You unless You does. * Mettaton * Robbie Rotten (sometimes) * Ghostbusters (formally) - You is a ghost, so You is their target. * Teen Titans Go! * Sleepy The Vampire Goth - Arch Nemesis. In an alternate dimension, he killed You's parents, causing them to be replaced by Stocking. In the Prime Dimension, he's simply SWATted You on multiple occasions. * Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Frieza * Cell Friends * You, Obviously. * You's family (maybe) * Pedobear * Yo Momma * Shrek * Barney - He loves You * Patrick Star - Same as Barney * Steve (Blue's Clues) - He always needs You's help * Mario - You frequently talks to him * Weegee - sometimes on Saturdays, You and Weegee meet up in dark alleyways and have spaghetti-eating contests * Steve Jobs * Ronald McDonald * Michael Rosen * Bill Gates * Sans - Possible love interest * Ghostbusters - They're ready to believe You * Elmo - often joins You and Weegee in their spaghetti-eating contests * Robbie Rotten (most of the time) * Goku * Auntie Mabel Trivia * You once slipped and slided on one of Robbie Rotten's banana peels and fell into The CORE. * You has suffered from every diseases and viruses on this wiki and yet, still survived. * The two above can be explained by the fact that You is a ghost. * You has never appeared in a YouTube Poop. * You got to help us. de:You Category:Heroes Category:Illuminati Category:Unknown Beings Category:Characters Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Quotes Category:Members of the UNSC Category:People that Trevor Philips want to kill Category:Hotel Mario Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Angry